La Fine del Viaggio
by LilyViola
Summary: Allison Cameron non è più la donna di prima, ma sul fondo dell'anima molte cose rimangono immutabili. L'aver abbandonato Gregory House e la di lui morte conducono il suo destino lontano di migliaia di chilometri... ma quanto è davvero distante dal cuore?
1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1

Vorrei che la mia vita avesse un senso.

Guardo Chicago, le luci appannate da una pioggia sommessa, cadenzata, quasi triste.

Il mio lavoro qui è finito.

"Il mio lavoro qui è finito" gli ho spiegato, stringendo le spalle.

Adam mi ha osservata per qualche secondo, tamburellando nervosamente le dita sulla scrivani.

Poi si è spinto gli occhiali ultraleggeri più su, sul setto nasale deviato, e si è schiarito la gola.

"Come posso aiutarti? Potrei cambiarti di reparto, temporaneamente. Magari ti aiuterebbe un po' di lavoro d'ufficio. Isolarti…"

"Sono già isolata" ho commentato, sorridendo mio malgrado per il nervosismo.

Mi sono guardata le unghie, tagliate cortissime, le dita arrossate dal freddo pungente, poi le ho passate a pettine tra i capelli.

"Non ho altro che questo lavoro e gli ultimi mesi sono stati faticosi" ho provato a spiegare. Non sapevo quanto sarebbe riuscito a capire.

"Credevo ti piacesse lavorare qui" ha borbottato lui, impilando nervosamente i suoi post it sull'ebano della scrivania.

"Credevo di essere una persona diversa" sono riuscita a mormorare.

Il groppo in gola era tornato a piazzarsi nel suo angolino preferito.

È così da mesi.

Mi sono tornate a pizzicare le palpebre.

Fingo di tossire.

Non guardarmi, Adam.

Non voglio pensare.

La valigia è sul letto, aperta.

Un invito stancante, in una giornata tanto tetra e noiosa.

L'ho convinto a lasciarmi andare.

Dovrei essere euforica, ma non lo sono.

Il mio riflesso nello specchio circolare del bagno mi ricorda che sono stanca, che sono state "settimane faticose".

Potrei sdraiarmi e dormire per giorni, invece ingollo una pillola. Una sola, perché io sono diversa.

La mando giù e ripenso a quello squillo di telefono, miliardi di sere fa.

"Pronto?"

Sorridevo, me lo ricordo. Sorseggiavo una birra con Julie. Ero di buonumore.

"Dottoressa Cameron?"

La formalità di quell'esordio mi smorzò il sorriso. Qualcosa non andava…

"Sì, sono io. Con chi parlo?"

"Sono Philip Knot, lavoro alle Risorse Umane del Princeton Plainsboro."

Sbuffai, silenziosamente. Julie, di fronte a me, aveva inarcato le sopracciglia, curiosa.

"Come posso esserle utile?" chiesi, sforzandomi di suonare cortese.

Mi disturbava quella telefonata, che sprigionava il tanfo del vecchio, in una serata piacevole come quella.

"Sono spiacente di informarla…" esordì con un tono a metà tra l'indeciso e il rigoroso " …che oggi è accaduta una disgrazia."

Avrebbero potuto affollarsi migliaia di immagini, nella mia mente.

Stanze inondate di melma, pazienti agonizzanti a terra, ex colleghi uccisi a colpi d'ascia da uno schizofrenico, un virus letale che decimasse l'ospedale…

Invece vidi solo lui, steso a terra, composto, il bastone poco distante, gli occhi azzurri spalancati, vitrei, la bocca semiaperta.

" …il dottor Gregory House è morto. Il suo cadavere è stato rinvenuto poche ore fa. Il dottor Foreman ci ha riferito che lei ha lavorato con lui per diversi anni."

"Ho lavorato per lui" lo corressi, meccanicamente.

Mi accorsi di quanto la mia voce suonasse vacua, sterile.

Me ne accorsi perché non provai nulla. Un vuoto nello stomaco, poi niente più.

Anche Knot se ne accorse: percepii l'incertezza, nei suoi secondi di silenzio.

"Beh, tra due giorni verrà allestita la camera ardente" mi annunciò, tagliando corto.

Annuii, poi mi ricordai che non poteva vedermi.

"Certo" dissi, stupidamente.

"Allora a presto" mi congedò.

Era evidente che da me si sarebbe aspettato una reazione diversa. Chissà come lo aveva preparato Foreman… forse gli aveva preannunciato una scenata isterica.

Povero Eric. Nemmeno lui mi conosceva più.

Fu solo di ritorno al PPTH che il dolore mi colpì.

L'aria frizzante che mi aveva accolta odorava di neve.

Ricordai un giro in moto, anni prima; una sorta di abbraccio fugace e imbranato.

Ci aveva fatti ridere. Lo aveva fatto di proposito.

La hall era la stessa, ma non riconobbi lo stesso personale, tranne che per qualche volto familiare qui e là.

Salutai, assente.

Una volta mi aveva chiesto se mi sarei messa a frequentare un collega, per quei corridoi.

Avevo cercato di essere brusca come meritava, ma quella curiosità mi soddisfaceva al punto da farmi sorridere, mio malgrado.

Sentii un ago nel petto, una scheggia di vetro.

Ero congelata, così cercai con lo sguardo il distributore di bevande calde. Fui rasserenata dal trovarlo sempre nello stesso punto. Anche le etichette, vagamente stinte, erano le stesse.

Le lacrime oramai mi appannavano la vista.

Quante volte mi ero rifugiata lì… per una tregua, per sfuggire al suo sguardo indagatore, alla sua vicinanza che mi agitava.

Cosa avrei dato per avere ancora, nel mondo, quel qualcuno da cui sfuggire.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 2

La valigia è pronta. Domattina mi laverò i denti prima di partire, poi la chiuderò.

Pensavo spesso ad una vita altrove, al PPTH.

Gli ultimi anni lì mi avevano condotta a una cupa esasperazione. Quanti fallimenti, quanti dolori…

Amavo il mio lavoro e odiavo i suoi effetti su di me.

Ora sta per ricominciare la rinascita, mi sto dando fuoco nuovamente e spero di ritrovare qualche pallido tizzone della mia anima, sotto le ceneri.

L'ultima volta era stata colpa sua.

L'acqua sulle ceneri l'aveva gettata lui.

Avevo tanto cercato di amare Robert, mi ero spinta oltre ogni sofferenza, mi ero resettata pur di regalarmi qualche sprazzo di tenerezza che meritavo.

E _lui_ lo aveva reso il mostro che divorava anche se stesso.

Ma _lui_ potevo compatirlo. Robert, invece, era spinto dall'egoismo e dall'ambizione, non dal dolore.

Dissi addio a entrambi, perché non c'era modo di riportarli a essere qualcosa che potesse somigliare lontanamente a un'identità incorrotta.

Avrebbero distrutto, dilaniato e travolto anche me, e io non lo potevo permettere.

Credetti di aver sentito il cadenzato ritmo del suo bastone seguirmi qualche passo oltre la porta, ma non mi voltai a guardarlo.

Gli avevo appena confessato di averlo amato.

Gli avevo appena detto che per lui non c'era più speranza… forse aveva capito. E mi aveva lasciata andare.

…

Ripiego le magliette. Lo stetoscopio, i miei attrezzi sul fondo.

Ho fatto e disfatto la valigia già tre volte.

Non riesco a dormire.

Con un gesto convulso allungo la mano verso la pochette azzurra.

Il mio cervello mormora: "Allison, lo sai già che è lì…"

Il mio cuore, però, non smette di martellare alla folle idea che vada perduto, e con lui il mio segreto.

Lo cerco, le dita rigide dal nervosismo.

Le falangi sfiorano il suo metallo fresco e lo afferrano.

L'argento è ancora luminoso, un pigro bagliore sotto la luce lunare.

Al mio polso non risalta molto, per via della mia carnagione.

Lo allaccio e ricordo…

Quella volta nevicava.

Ero entrata nel suo ufficio per smistare la sua posta.

Sapevo che non avrei dovuto fargli un regalo, soprattutto non a Natale, l'unica festa che forse riusciva a detestare anche più del suo compleanno.

Eppure il mio pensiero mi era sgorgato dentro con semplicità, senza troppo riflettere.

Quando gli avevo porto il pacco regalo, il suo sguardo mi aveva congelata… non so se per l'apparente vacuità della sua espressione, la ben nascosta battaglia che lo tormentava dentro, come avrei capito poi, o semplicemente quell'azzurro troppo acceso che mi scuoteva come nient'altro.

Trovare quel pacchetto infiocchettato, con un biglietto sul quale "Cameron" era stato scritto frettolosamente con una biro blu, mi aveva acceso una luce dentro.

Indossai per mesi quel bracciale, con un certo orgoglio; lui non diede mai segno di notarlo.

Dopo qualche tempo, rassegnata, presi a nasconderlo nella tasca del camice.

Probabilmente non era stato nemmeno lui a sceglierlo.

Forse Wilson, chi lo sa?

Eppure l'ho sempre tenuto con me.

L'ho stretto forte nella tasca dei jeans, mentre camminavo lontana da lui.

L'ho tenuto vicino al cuore mentre, piangendo, dicevo a tutti che, in vita, era stato capace di amare.

Non mi separerò nemmeno ora da questa bugia argentata, morta mesi fa insieme a lui.


End file.
